wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Games of the Wiki/M
M *Magic Wario *Make A Language! *Make Music with DJ Mateo! *Man V. Food: The Video Game *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 2 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 3 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 4 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 5 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 6 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 7 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 8 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 9 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures *Mario and Luigi: AN AWESOME ADVENTURE *Mario and Luigi: Time Machine *Mario and Mario at ALL THE OLYMPIC, PARALYMPIC, AND JUNIOR OLYMPIC GAMES. EVER. *Mario and Peach: THE WEDDING!?!?!?!?!??! *Mario and Sonic at the New York 2024 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Quebec 2026 Winter Olympic Games *Mario And Sonic Super Duper Baseball *Mario Baseball 2003 *Mario Baseball 2004 *Mario Baseball 2005 *Mario Baseball 2006 *Mario Baseball 2007 *Mario Baseball 2008 *Mario Baseball 2009 *Mario Baseball 2010 *Mario Baseball 2011 *Mario Baseball 2012 *Mario Baseball 2013 *Mario Baseball 2014 *Mario Baseball 2015 *Mario Baseball 2016 *Mario Baseball 2017 *Mario Basketball 2001 *Mario Basketball 2002 *Mario Basketball 2003 *Mario Basketball 2004 *Mario Basketball 2005 *Mario Basketball 2006 *Mario Basketball 2007 *Mario Basketball 2008 *Mario Basketball 2009 *Mario Basketball 2010 *Mario Basketball 2011 *Mario Basketball 2012 *Mario Basketball 2013 *Mario Basketball 2014 *Mario Basketball 2015 *Mario Basketball 2016 *Mario Basketball 2017 *Mario Cards *Mario Checkers *Mario Chess 2 *Mario Chess 3: Extreme Boredom *Mario Chess *Mario Fart *Mario Football 2003 *Mario Football 2004 *Mario Football 2005 *Mario Football 2006 *Mario Football 2007 *Mario Football 2008 *Mario Football 2009 *Mario Football 2010 *Mario Football 2011 *Mario Football 2012 *Mario Football 2013 *Mario Football 2014 *Mario Football 2015 *Mario Football 2016 *Mario Football 2017 *Mario Generations *Mario Hockey 2003 *Mario Hockey 2004 *Mario Hockey 2005 *Mario Hockey 2006 *Mario Hockey 2007 *Mario Hockey 2008 *Mario Hockey 2009 *Mario Hockey 2010 *Mario Hockey 2011 *Mario Hockey 2012 *Mario Hockey 2013 *Mario Hockey 2014 *Mario Hoops 5-on-5 *Mario Hoops 6-on-6 *Mario Infinity *Mario Kart: Casual Driving *Mario Kart: Horses *Mario Kart: Mazda Takeover *Mario Kart: NINEUPLE DASH!!!!!!!!! *Mario Kart: No Words *Mario Kart: Perfectly Normal *Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash! *Mario Kart: Randomness *Mario Kart: Real World Driving *Mario Kart: REALLY FAST *Mario Kart: Road Rage *Mario Kart: Slightly Faster Wheelchairs *Mario Kart: SOMETHING.... DASH!!!!!! *Mario Kart: Sonic Invasion *Mario Kart: Ssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo slooooooooooow *Mario Kart: Triple Dash! *Mario Kart: Very Very Big Cars *Mario Kart: Wheelchairs! *Mario Mario (Game *Mario Mart Wii *Mario Party: Bowser Edition *Mario Party: Mii House *Mario Party: Office Building *Mario Show Video Game of Epicness *Mario Soccer 2007 *Mario Soccer 2008 *Mario Soccer 2009 *Mario Soccer 2010 *Mario Soccer 2011 *Mario Soccer 2012 *Mario Soccer 2013 *Mario Soccer 2014 *Mario Soccer 2015 *Mario Soccer 2016 *Mario Teaches Simple Math to 12th Graders *Mario Wars *Mario's Cube *Mario's Cubes *Mario's Epic Adventure *Mario's Epic Adventures in New York City *Mario's House and his Mom *Mario's Mansion *Mario's Random Game *Mario's Second Epic Adventure *MariOBJECTION! *Matt League Baseball 2009 *Matt: The Game *Merrio Teetchiz Sppelinkg tew tlwieltfh graiders *Milkshake Wars *MLB: Matt Style 2013 *MLB: Matt Style 2014 *MLB: Matt Style 2015 *Mountain Climbing: The Game *Mr. Bollox's Epic Video Game *Mr. Bollox's Mom: The Second Game *Mr. Bollox's Mom's Video Game *Museum Buiding Game Category:Randomness